


Meant to be

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: This takes place in Season 3, Rory and Jess have been together since season 2. She never got back together with Dean after the first time they broke up. She realised they weren’t right for each other and he wanted her to be someone she wasn’t.Lorelai and Jess started off on good terms and she supports Rory and Jess’ relationship.Sherry is pregnant and Rory is angry at her father
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Jess Mariano, Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes & Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 28





	Meant to be

Rory rolls out of bed turning off her alarm in the process and makes her way to her wardrobe. 

She puts on a light blue sweater, black jeans and black boots before putting her hair up and making her way into the kitchen. 

“Mom!” She shouts 

“Yea sweets?” Lorelai asks walking into the kitchen

“Just making sure you’re up” Rory replies 

“Luke’s?” Lorelai asks 

“Lead the way,” Rory says 

The Gilmore Girls make their way to Luke’s arm in arm.

“You ok?” Rory asks her mom who’s unusually quiet.

“Yea, just tired” Lorelai replies 

Rory nods as they get to the diner door. 

The Gilmore Girls walk in and the bell above the door rings alerting Luke and Jess of their arrival. 

They take a seat at the counter and Luke walks up to them, order pad and pencil ready. 

“You ok?” He asks a quiet Lorelai worried about her behaviour as she hasn’t nagged for coffee like usual. 

“I’ll whatever” Lorelai replies to Luke. Not hearing him.

“What’s wrong with your mom?” Jess asks Rory, coming up beside Luke.

“Don’t know, she had been like this all morning” Rory sighs 

“Coffee?” Luke asks her.

“Yes please” Rory replies 

Luke pours them both a cup of coffee before taking their order. Jess beating him to it. 

“Pancakes?” Jess asks 

“Yes and a kiss” Rory replies 

“Of course,” Jess says before leaning over the counter giving her a kiss, getting no comment from Lorelai like usual about their PDA. 

Jess then proceeds to give Caesar the girls order while Luke goes back to serving other customers and Rory turns to her mom really worried now. 

“Mom, what’s going on? You’re scaring me” Rory asks 

“Your dad called” Lorelai sighs 

“What? When?” Rory asks surprised as he hasn’t called in months 

“Yesterday. Sherry’s pregnant and they are getting married” Lorelai replies 

“What? Why didn’t he call me?” Rory asks again upset with her father. 

“He wanted me to tell you” Lorelai replies 

Rory looks down at her coffee mug trying to hold back the anger. 

“You okay?” Jess asks 

“I have to go” Rory replies getting up quickly not looking at anyone. 

Rory runs out of the diner and Jess looks at Lorelai confused before running after his girlfriend. 

“Rory!... Rory!” Jess shouts running after her, worried about her sudden change in behaviour. 

“Rory please stop. Talk to me” Jess pleads 

Rory stops and falls down to the floor in the middle of the sidewalk (away from town so no one could see them) and sobs into her arms.

“What’s going on Ror?” Jess asks sitting on the floor and pulling his girlfriend into his lap.

“I can’t believe he did this!” Rory says angrily, still sobbing.

“Who?” Jess asks running his hand through her hair.

“My dad” Rory confesses 

“What did your dad do?” Jess asks 

“He got his girlfriend pregnant and is getting married. He didn’t tell me about it, he had my mom tell me” Rory rants angrily

“I’m sorry,” Jess says unsure what to say to make her feel better.

They stay where they were for a while longer, sitting on the sidewalk with Jess comforting Rory while she cries whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

When they get back to the diner, Lorelai pulls her daughter into her arms.

“I’m sorry sweets. I wish he had told you himself” Lorelai says 

“It’s ok. I shouldn’t be so surprised he always has you tell me instead of telling me himself” Rory sighs 

“Let’s eat” Lorelai replies “Luke more coffee please”

Luke pours their coffee and gives Rory a sad smile which she returns.

While Luke pours their coffee, Jess puts two plates of chocolate chip pancakes in front of them. 

“He wants you to call him,” Lorelai informs after 5 minutes of silent eating. 

“No way. I’m not calling him. I don’t want to talk to him” Rory says 

“Rory, Sweets, he’s your dad” Lorelai replies 

“Exactly! He’s my dad which means that he should be putting in a lot more effort and telling me this himself. Luke is more of a father to me than he is” Rory says angrily rubbing the tiers off her cheeks. 

“Ok, I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want to,” Lorelai says

Rory wipes her face with a nod and finishes the rest of her coffee. 

“I have to go to the Inn but I will see you later,” Lorelai says “Love you sweets”

“I have to study anyway” Rory replies “Love you too mom” 

Rory has been trying to study for 2 hours but all she can think about was her dad and soon to be half-sibling and her soon to be stepmom. 

Rory gives up trying to study and grabs her jacket deciding to go for a walk instead.

She stuffs her hands in her pockets and lets her mind wander. Before she knows it she is at her and Jess’ spot without realising. 

Rory takes a seat on the bridge, dangling her feet on the side and looks into the water.

Jess walks onto the bridge knowing he will find Rory there to see her staring into the water.

“Thought I’d find you here” Jess greets taking a seat next to her 

“Hi” Rory greets sadly 

“You okay?” Jess asks, taking her hand and entwining their fingers.

“Yea, just needed time to think and process” Rory replies.

“Come here,” Jess says pulling Rory into his arms 

“I love you,” Rory says cuddling into his chest 

“I love you too Ror” Jess replies kissing her on the forehead. 

\----------------------  
Friday night 

Lorelai walks into the diner, Luke and Jess look up at her.

“Where’s Rory?” Luke asks 

“She went to cool off” Lorelai replies taking a seat at the counter 

“What happened?” Jess asks worriedly 

“Chris showed up at dinner and they got into a screaming match” Lorelai replies 

“I’m going to look for her” Jess says 

“Where?” Luke asks 

“I know,” Jess says knowingly before walking out of the diner putting on his jacket.

Jess finds her on their bridge. She was muttering to herself.

“He just showed up at dinner and had a go at me for not calling him when he couldn’t even tell me himself” Rory rants as she hears Jess walk towards her.

“I’m sorry baby,” Jess says softly sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms.

“He wants me to go spend a week in the summer with him to get to know my new stepmom,” Rory says into his chest.

“Are you going?” Jess asks 

“No! I want nothing to do with him. He’s not even coming to my graduation because of her” Rory replies angrily falling into tears again.

“He’s a jerk” Jess replies kissing her temple softly and rubbing a hand up and down her back.

“Luke has been more of a dad to me than Christopher has. He was there through every birthday, Christmas, my first day of kindergarten and school, brought me mash potatoes every day when I had the chickenpox and that's all I could eat and is just there for me every day” Rory rants “Christopher has always been in and out of my life but Luke has always stayed no matter how bad things got between him and my mom. He was there when I needed him and I am truly grateful for him” 

“That’s Luke, he does anything for the ones he cares about and I know for a fact that he sees you as a daughter. He gave me a lecture when we first started dating and he had a fight with Dean when he broke up with you because you weren’t ready to say I love you. He always talks about how proud of you he is and doesn’t miss an opportunity to talk about you to anyone that will listen. One thing for sure, me and Luke are going to be at your graduation cheering you on” Jess admits “He loves you just as much as you love him. I have always felt bad about the way I treated him when I first came to town as I know he was only trying to help me and I wouldn’t be who I am today without him or you for that matter, even your mom. You have all changed my life for the better in more ways than you know” 

“I love you, Jess Mariano,” Rory says looking him in the eyes.

“I love you too, Rory Gilmore” Jess replies pulling her into a passionate and loving kiss.

“Let’s go back to the diner,” Rory says pulling back “I want a burger” 

Jess chuckles before getting up and helping Rory up to her feet. 

“Never change Rory Gilmore,” Jess says lovingly before giving her a sweet and gentle kiss.

“You help me change for the better” Rory says “Oh God, that sounded so much better in my head and less cheesy”

Jess laughs before replying with a smile “It’s sweet”

Jess takes her hand entwining their fingers and leads her to the diner.

Rory rests her head on his arm.

At the diner, Luke watches the sad look in Lorelai’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Luke asks 

“I’m worried about Rory. This has really affected her and she is so hurt but won’t open up to me about it. I hate seeing my baby girl so hurt” Lorelai sighs sadly 

“I know. Jess will help her. They bring out something in each other and support each other to be a good person and open up to each other more than they do with others. They have no idea the effect they have on each other. It’s like they were meant to be. Jess has changed so much since he has met Rory and I couldn’t be prouder of them. They support each other to stay true to themselves and don’t try to change one another unless they want to for themselves. Rory knocked down Jess’ walls. He’s more open with me and is close to graduating high school” Luke replies honestly 

“I know what you mean. Rory was never this happy with Dean. He was trying to change her when there is nothing to change” Lorelai agrees.

“Jess and Rory have a lot in common but not too much that it gets boring quickly,” Luke says

Lorelai smiles as she sees Jess and Rory walking towards the diner hands entwined with Rory’s head resting on Jess’s arm looking so happy.

“It’s nice to see her smile for a change. She hasn’t smiled this week” Lorelai says to Luke. 

“Jess hasn’t either he has been really worried about Rory” Luke admits 

“They are made for each other” Lorelai agrees with Luke’s earlier statement about them is meant to be.

Luke and Lorelai smile as Jess and Rory walk into the diner laughing.

“You go take a seat and I’ll get your burger,” Jess says to his girlfriend smiling down at her lovingly 

“With fries?” Rory asks her eyes lighting up at the thought

“With fries” Jess confirms before kissing her temple and making his way to the kitchen.

Rory watches him go with a smile on her face before joining her mom and Luke to find them watching her.

“Yes?” Rory asks 

“Nothing sweets” Lorelai replies with a smile confusing Rory but decides to ignore their weird behaviour as she is too happy right now to deal with whatever is going on in her mother’s head.


End file.
